It has been found that the prior art traffic cone is simply an integral member composed of a rectangular base and a conical body (see FIG. 5). However, such traffic cone is too light in weight and is easily blown down to block the road. Hence, it is proposed to put a waste tire on a traffic cone to increase its weight. Nevertheless, this proposal will increase the transportation cost and make difficult the stowage of the traffic cone and the waste tire.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an traffic cone which may obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.